The Power of Water
by Brittana103
Summary: Santana Lopez is living a life she loves, the only thing missing is well... love. Brittany Pierce is living in the past and to afraid to do anything about it. Both of them aren't looking to change anything about their life, but then again they don't know the power of water.
1. Chapter 1

June 17th

"Noah you'd make my life a lot more simple if you'd just settle down with a girl, I promise it's not that hard" Santana Lopez tells her best friend, Noah Puckerman, after listening for the third time this week about how his night at the strip club went.

"Yeah, yeah, I will. I just have to find the right one" He mumbles into his bite of alfredo. Santana silently chuckles as she looks to her left to make sure Max isn't listening to their conversation.

"Yes well maybe if you stop looking in strip clubs you will" She says with the of roll her eyes. Puck is the best friend anyone could ever have but she gives a silent prayer for the woman who'll have to put up with him.

"Okay so maybe a strip club isn't the best place to look" he shrugs, "but what about you? I don't see you settling dow-"

"Mami I has to potty" Max announces, rather loudly. She can't help the smile that forms on her face at her sons impeccable timing. She so did not want to have that conversation again.

"Okay babe, let's go. Good job telling me" She tells him, making sure to reward his progress so he continues to remember to tell someone when he has to go.

Santana gets out of the booth they're in and allows Max to climb down by himself. She's about to take his hand when he starts to sprint to the other side of the room.

"Maxwell James" She says sternly and immediately his little feet freeze. After she catches up to him she takes his hand and leads him into the bathroom.

"Mijo you can't just run away by yourself like that. I know you have to go to the bathroom but you aren't allowed to run away from me, understand?" Santana scolds him as she helps him zip up his pants.

"I sorry Mami" he says sweetly with a kiss to his Mother's cheek and just like that Santana's anger disperses. "I wash hands?" He asks.

"No buddy, you'll make a mess with the water. I have hand sanitizer back at the table with Uncle Puck" She tells him knowing full well he would only play in the water and get himself wet.

"Okay!" He shouts as we walk out of the bathroom. Before Santana can think about what's happening he's slipped his tiny hand out of her own and is once again sprinting away from her.

"Maxwell James Lopez" Her efforts to stop him fall short when he slams into a woman's legs knocking the water she was holding out of her hands and onto her shirt. She races over to where the two are standing prepared to do damage control.

"I am so sorry" Santana quickly say's as she immediately bends down to grab the now empty water bottle.

"It's absolutely okay" the blonde say's in a soft voice "I mean it's just water, it'll dry" she giggles.

When the Latina finally look up her throat goes dry, not only is the white shirt the woman has on now see through and clinging to her, allowing Santana to see her bra and her very well built abdomen, but she's also one of the most gorgeous persons she's ever seen. And to make it even better, her eyes have to be as blue as they come.

"Mami, I s-sorry" Max apologizes between sniffles, breaking her out of her admiration. As she's about to bend down and scold him for running, again, she's beat to it.

"Hey buddy, what's your name?" The blonde asks sweetly, now bent down and eye level with Max. Santana stands there quietly waiting to see how this play's out.

"M-Max" he sniffles out quietly while looking from the blonde to his Mother to the floor.

"Well guess what Max" She says with a smile.

"What?" Max asks curiously as he leans towards her a little bit. Unconsciously, Santana does the same not knowing what to expect.

"I don't think that you need to say sorry. I think I owe you a thank you" Santana's eyebrows furrow in confusion, this woman must be crazy. "You see, I was really hot just now, and you cooled me down with water!" Her mouth drops open at the excuse and the way that this stranger just managed to get Max from tears to a smile in less than twenty seconds.

"Really?" Max asks, glee overcoming his face.

"Yeah, you're like my superhero now" The blonde exaggerates as she looks up towards Santana for the first time throughout this whole fiasco, and sends her a wink. Santana's pretty sure she's momentarily forgotten how to breathe.

"Wow... like Suberman?" Max asks in disbelief, the same emotion that's running through his mom's veins at this entire situation.

"Just like Superman" The blonde confirms. As she looks up again Santana quickly mouths "thank you" and is met with a small shrug in response.

"Max why don't you go back to the table with Uncle Puck" She tells Max as Puck approaches them.

"Yeah Max-A-Million, we got milkshakes!" Puck tells him excitedly and Santana silently asks Puck what he meant because she knows that they didn't order milkshakes, but he just sends a wink in response and carries Max back to the table, where she can clearly see three very big milkshakes.

She closes her eyes and sigh knowing that Max is never going to go to bed with that much sugar, when she quickly remember that there's still a blonde in front of her, who may or may not start yelling. She quickly grabs a napkin from the table to her right and hands it to her.

"I am so sorry, he ran away so quick I didn't have time to realize-"

"You already apologized, and anyway I told Max not to say sorry so what makes you think you're any different?" She asks with a smirk.

"I- uh- I just-" Santana stutters out, now trying to look at anything but the blondes see through shirt.

"Like I said, I was hot" She says with another wink and Santana is now positive she's having heart palpitations. "I'm sorry, I've got to go but it was nice to meet you..."

"Santana" She tells her quickly, too excited at the fact that she just told her it was nice to meet her, even under the circumstances.

"Well it was nice to meet you Santana" Her name leaving the pale girls lips has her to preoccupied to realize that she's leaving. It's not until she sees her wave and walk out the door that she realizes her mistake.

Santana walks back to the table where Max and Puck are sipping on their milkshakes. Her brain in some kind of daze due to the fact that nothing about that encounter felt real.

"Wow" Puck starts, breaking her from her thoughts, "I was expecting her to at least freak out on you."

"Yeah, me too" She say taking a sip of the melted milkshake. She looks over to see Max still drinking his, while coloring on the kids menu the restaurant gave him.

"Did you get her name? She was like super-hot" He says with his boyish smirk.

"No Noah" She can't help but roll her eyes, not knowing if the annoyance she felt came from the fact that he was right, and she hadn't gotten her name, or the fact that he wanted it. "All we talked about was the water, like normal people" She mutters in annoyance.

"Well she was definitely not normal" He says with the wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Is your mind ever not in the gutter?" She asks, her mouth forming a thin line.

"Oh come on," He laughs " you can't tell me you didn't realize how good looking she was." All Santana can do is roll her eyes again, this time because he's right. "Not to mention the fact that she was definitely checking you out."

Santana's head shoots up at what Puck just said. There's no way, she would have known if the blonde had been checking her out. Maybe she was a little flirty but maybe that's just the kind of person she is.

"No Puck, that's just all you ever see" She tells him, finally remembering to pull the hand sanitizer from her purse. "Even if you were right, I didn't get a name and there are like 8 million people in New York City. The chances of running into her again are pretty much slim to none" She says trying to act indifferently.

"Here babe" She tells Max putting a little drop of hand sanitizer on his hands and helping him rub it in.

"Thanks Mami" He says before returning to his coloring. Santana gives him a warm smile as she runs her fingers through his curly hair.

"I don't know man, fate works in mysterious ways" Puck says with a goofy grin.

"You are such a dork" She tells him just as the waiter comes by with the check "he's got the check" She tells him while smirking at Puck.

Puck huffs but grabs the check. Santana laughs knowing he was going to take it anyway.

"Just think of it as payback for buying Max the milkshake that's going to keep him up forever" She jokes while grabbing her purse and picking Max up. "Bye Noah, we'll see you soon" she tells him with a kiss to his cheek.

"See later dude" Max says as he high fives Puck. Santana silently laughs at the attempted saying that she's positive Noah taught him.

"See ya later dude" He says as he high fives him back. "have a good night San and sorry about the milkshake" He says with an apologetic smile.

Later that night after countless attempts to get Max to sleep Santana has given up. She looks over at him on the couch where he's watching TV and comes up with an idea.

"He babe, what do you say we build a fort?" She asks, it certainly won't help the sleeping issue but neither of them need to be up in the morning so she guesses it's not that big of a deal if they stay up late. She looks at the wall clock hanging to the left and see's that it's already 10:30. Well if the stay up even more late, she thinks.

"Yes!" Santana can see the joy cover his face as he gets down and races towards his bedroom.

"Mijo, I know you're excited but what have I told you about running in the house?" She scolds. They have hardwood floors and she has already had to comfort him numerous times after he's slipped and fallen because of his socks.

"Sorry" he apologizes as he looks over his shoulder and gives his Mother a guilty smirk.

"I swear to God that boy will be the death of me" She say's to herself with the shake of her head. With a face like that he could get away with murder.

After they've finally finished the best fort that Santana has ever seen, although she did build it so she's not surprised, they are finally laying down watching Trolls. She once again looks at the clock and sees that it's now almost 1:00 am. She closes her eyes in a silent prayer that Max sleeps in tomorrow morning.

She looks down to wear he's snuggled into her side and lets out a sigh of relief when she notices that he's finally fallen asleep. She reaches over and grabs the remote to turn off the TV and makes herself more comfortable to try and limit the neck pains she's sure to have tomorrow.

As soon as she closes her eyes the image of a wet blonde suddenly passes through her mind. She finds herself thinking about how the shirt she had on clung to her in all of the right places. Which then leads her to the fact that she hasn't gotten laid in a very long time. She feels Max shift in his sleep and blushes at the fact that she is thinking about all of this as she lays under a fort with her three year old son.

She shakes all thoughts out of her head and pulls her son closer, she's pretty damn happy with the way her life is already. With that thought she falls into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so I totally forgot to say anything last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story! I've put a lot of effort into trying to come up with it. Also I know not many people are writing about Brittana anymore but they are the only ship that I cared enough to write about. I am open to any and all criticism and ways to make my writing better! Thanks so much for sticking with it, there's more where this came from!_

 _I do not own glee or any of it's characters._

June 22nd

"Mijo if you want to go with Uncle Puck today then you need to wake up" Santana sighs. She's been trying to wake Max up from his afternoon nap for almost fifteen minutes now. Every time she thinks he's up, she comes back in his room and he's back in bed asleep. The thought of having to do this when he becomes a teenager makes her grimace.

Max shifts to his left, due to the fact that Santana is to his right, and falls back into a deep sleep. She shakes her head and sighs again.

"Max don't you want to go to the baseball game today?" She tries again. At this Max shifts again, looking as though he might wake up. Knowing that she now has his attention she decides to mess with him in hopes that it might get him up quicker.

"Okay, well I guess I'll have to tell Uncle Puck that I'm going to be going to the game instead. Max will just have to stay home by himself" She stops and checks to see if it's working. She can clearly see his eyes moving under his eyelids so she knows he's awake. He's now messing with her in return.

"Gosh, I can't wait to eat all those hot dogs they have" She adds, knowing that the mention of food would definitely get his attention. She sees him squirm a little bit more, getting too excited to play pretend any longer. "I wonder if Max will let me borrow his jersey"

With that Max lets out a little giggle and turns so he's facing his Mom. Slowly he opens just one eye and smirks at her.

"No Mami to big" He says knowing that Santana will argue back.

Just as he expected Santana gasps over-exaggeratingly and feigns hurt. "Max are you calling your Mami to big?" She teases him. She's met with another giggle and the quick nodding of his head. "Okay that's it" She says as she pulls him out from under his covers and tosses him over her shoulder.

"Mami!" Max screams with laughter as Santana tickles him as much as she can. After a few minutes of tickling she pulls him back over her shoulder and sets him on her hip.

"Man, you're getting big! I'm tired now" She say's pretending to be out of breathe. "I guess I'll have to stay here and rest instead of going to the game" She teases.

"I go" He says quickly.

"Well now that you're up I guess you can" She tells him with a wink.

After Santana has gotten him ready in his Yankee's jersey and Khaki shorts he looks adorable. She runs her fingers through his hair a few times trying to tame his curly afro.

"You need a haircut Mijo" She mumbles to herself knowing that with his hair shorter it's not as curly so it looks a lot less out of control.

"Woah Max, you look super cool little man!" Puck say's as he walks into the living room causing Santana to jump in her spot on the couch.

"Dammit Puckerman, I gave you a key for emergencies, not so you could just walk into my house" She says as she glares at him, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. "We have a door, you have knuckles, knock."

"Oooo bad jar" Max scolds her as he points to the jar next to the TV.

"You're right Mijo, I'm sorry" She says all while still glaring at Puck, this kid would run her broke from the amount of times he tunes into conversations just in time to hear her swear. She could be alone and talking to herself and suddenly he peaks his head around the corner just to make her put a dollar in the jar.

"Come on Max, let's go before your mom turns into Snix" Noah laughs as he picks Max up.

"Return him in one piece please" Santana sighs as she kisses Max's forehead.

"Always" Puck replies on his way out the door.

"Goodbye Mijo, have fun" She tells Max from the doorway.

"Bye Mami!" He shouts from over Pucks shoulder.

Santana closes the door and leans against it. She closes her eyes and sighs in peace at the silence. However when she opens her eyes and sees the disaster in front of her she grimaces. Santana loves her son but she swears to god he's a walking tornado. Wherever he goes disaster is sure to follow.

With one last look around she decides that she'll spend her free time trying to contain some of the mess that surrounds her. She quickly makes a list of things that she'll need and is out the door.

On her walk to the supermarket she thinks about the embarassing fact that she's turned into such a mom. She finally has a few free hours and she's spending it cleaning her house. God, she use to be fun.

She's so deep in thought she doesn't realize she's just walked right in front of someone until it's too late.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" She says as she notices that whatever the person had been drinking was now all over their shirt.

"It's okay" The stranger say's and Santana's heart starts beating faster as her eyes shoot up to the persons face. "Although we should probably stop meeting like this..." The blonde giggles as brown eyes meet blue.

This is insane Santana thinks. No way, out of the 8 million people in New York City, would Santana see the same one in five day's under the same circumstances as the first time they met. She suddenly remembers what Puck had said about fate and quickly shakes her head.

Yeah, we probably should" The Latina replies with a laugh "Why don't you let me pay for this? It's the least I can do" She adds, hoping to prolong the conversation with the blonde that has preoccupied her mind for the past few days.

"Don't be silly" The blonde teases "it's just water, it'll dry" She adds holding up the same empty water bottle she saw five days ago.

"Well then let me take you out to dinner" Santana rushes out, being bold for the first time in what feels like forever. "To make up for all the trouble"

"Santana..." The way she say's Santana's name makes her heart beat faster. She remembered, Santana thinks as she does a quick happy dance in her mind. "Are you asking me out on a date?" She teases.

"Y-yeah, I guess I am. I mean if that's cool with you, it doesn't have to be a date we can just go as friends. I mean we don't have to go at all if you don't want to"

"I would like that" She interrupts Santana's rambling in a tone that sounds almost like she's convincing herself more than Santana. "But you don't even know my name" She teases causing Santana to blushes thinking that that was a rejection. "It's Brittany" She tells her.

"Well it's nice to officially meet you Brittany" Santana says with a smile "and now that I know your name, I see no reason why we can't get dinner together."

"Will there be water at this dinner?" Brittany teases. "You and I don't have a good history with it."

"I promise you'll return home dry" Santana assures her.

"Well where's the fun in that?" The Blonde teases with a wink.

Santana immediately feels arousal make its way through her body and settle deep inside her.

"Okay sure, why not" Brittany finally gives in. "Can I see your phone" She asks. Santana's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "So I can put my number in it" She adds noticing the Latina's confusion.

"Oh yeah, duh, here you go" Santana says with a blush as she hands Brittany her phone. Suddenly very aware that her background is a picture of her and Max after a very long cake battle. She watches as Brittany smiles at it so softly it almost looks sad.

"There you go!" Brittany say's as she hands Santana back her phone "Text me later so that I have your number. Now if you'd excuse me I have to run home and grab a dry shirt before going back to work" She teases causing Santana to blush again.

"Right, yeah again I'm very sorry" Santana apologizes for the fourth time since she's known this woman.

"I'm not" Brittany responds with a wink as she walks in the direction she just came from and Santana's throat goes dry. Her eyes fall down to where the blondes hips sway. How does this woman go from sexy to adorable only to do a complete one eighty to get back to sexy. She shakes her head and continues her walk to the store.

Her phone burns a hole in her pocket as she walks through the store collecting the supplies she'll need to clean her house. She's not sure when to text Brittany, or even what to text her. As she stops her cart she pulls out her phone to she check the time and see's that Puck will be home with Max in about an hour and a half so she'll just wait and ask him for advice.

With a quick shake of her head she veto's that plan, not sure why she would ever think advice from Puck was a good idea. She decides she'll just get through cleaning before she worries about it.

As she turns the corner to the apartment building she notices Noah's black jeep in the parking lot. Immediately the worse pops into her head causing her to walk faster towards the building.

"Noah?" She immediately yells as she opens the door to her apartment.

"Shh, you're going to wake Max up" Puck scolds as he walks into the living room, completely blind to Santana's anxiety.

"What do you mean he's sleeping? Why are you guys home? The game only started like an hour ago" Santana rushes out as she sets the bag of cleaning supplies she still has in her hands down on the couch.

"Max fell asleep on my lap after the first inning and the crowd was getting loud, I didn't want them to wake him up" He states with the shrug of his shoulders before he sits down and turns the TV on. Santana can't help but feel some of the anger she feel's towards him disperse. He really is such a good uncle.

"Ow, what the hell?" Puck whines as he rubs the back of his shaved head where Santana just smacked him.

"You couldn't have sent a text dumbass? I got nervous when I saw you were home early, I thought something had happened" She scolds as she falls into the couch next to him.

"God, I'm sorry" he mutters annoyed at the fact that his head still hurts. "What'd you get at the store" He ask nosily as he digs into the bag. Santana gently smacks his arm and takes the bag out of his hands.

"It's cleaning supplies, would you like some?" She asks sarcastically.

"Your telling me you had the afternoon to yourself and you got cleaning supplies?" He raises his eyebrows in a silent judgement. "You are such a mom" he says with the shake of his head before returning to the TV.

"Yes I got cleaning supplies. Look at my house, it's a disaster" She tells him before she realizes that she hadn't told him what else she had gotten. "And I didn't just get cleaning supplies"

"Oh, what'd you get?" Puck asks, his attention never leaving the TV, where he's now turned on the game he should be at.

"I got a number" She smirks when she sees him quickly turn his head in her direction.

"What? No way, is she hot?" He asks now fully turning his body towards her, making him look like a teenage girl listening to gossip. Santana rolls her eyes at the fact that that's the first question he asks.

"I mean you said she was" Santana say's off handedly causing Pucks eyebrows to furrow.

"What?" He asks confused. "Wait is it one of my ex's because I thought we said that the whole dating each other's ex's wasn't a cool thing to do" He says, now making him sound like a teenage girl.

"It's not" She tells him with a grimace "I would never stoop that low"

"Okay I'm offended" He say's feigning hurt. "Who is it then?"

"Remember a few days ago when we went to Breadstix and Max ran into that lady?" She asks him hoping that he's smart enough to realize that's the woman she's talking about.

"Oh yeah, that was funny" He says while laughing "So what does this have to do with the number?" Santana rolls her eyes again because of course he isn't smart enough.

"That's her you idiot, I got her number" She tells him excitedly.

"What the hell?" He says with a smile "You saw her at the store? I told you about fate!"

"No I ran into her on the way to the store" Santana explains " Like I literally ran into her and spilt her water all over her, again, and so I asked her to dinner and she put her number in my phone" She rambles off quickly.

"Wait... let me get this straight. You spilt water on her, again, and managed to get a date and a number?" He lets out a laugh "Damn Lopez, you must be one smooth talker" He teases.

"Shut up" She says with a laugh as she shoves his shoulder. Although she must admit she's got to have something going for her. "When should I text her?" She finally gives in and asks for his advice.

"Oh, you have to wait at least two day's" He coaches "Don't let her see how excited you are."

Santana nods her head in understanding. "Yeah okay that makes sense."

"Duh" Puck brags as he turns back to the TV. "What are we having for dinner?"

"You do know you don't live here right?" Santana asks sarcastically, her phone still feeling like it's burning in her pocket.

"And you do know that I'm hungry right?" He teases back.

"Fine but we're getting pizza and you're paying" She gives in. Her mind wanders to Max and she quickly wonders if he might be getting sick, he's been really tired lately.

"Did Max seem sick today at all?" She asks Puck as she hears to crowd cheer on the TV. One of the teams just got a homerun.

"No? Just seemed tired, maybe he's going through a growth spurt" he responds trying to calm her nerves. He known's that there's nothing Santana hates more than not being able to do anything to help Max when he's sick.

"Yeah, you're probably right" She shrugs not wanting to think too much into it. "What kind of pizza do you want?" She asks, pulling out her phone to order it.

"Cheese!" She hears in response from a little voice running down the hall. She decides not to scold Max for it this time, deciding to tease him instead.

"What? No way, they're all out of cheese" She tells him as she picks him up and sets him on her lap.

"No Mami!" He giggles.

"No?" She gasps. "Are you calling me a liar?"

Santana doesn't allow him to answer before she begins to tickle him.

"Stop Mami!" He shrieks as he wriggles around trying to get out of her grasp. "U-Uncle Puck help!"

Before Santana even has time to process what's going on Puck has moved Max out of arms reach and has thrown her over his shoulder.

"What the heck!" She yells. "Max, you're supposed to protect me!"

"You tickle me" he tells her as if that's enough to defend himself.

Puck gently tosses Santana down onto the chair next to the couch and proceeds to sit on top of her.

"Oh.. Oh no. T-Too much weight, I-I think I see the light" She gasps out exaggeratingly, faking her death.

"Oh well. She lived a good life, right Max?" Puck asks as he stands up off of her. He walks over to where Max is and picks him up bringing him towards his Mother.

"Yeah" he giggles as he's set down next to the chair. He doesn't fully understand what they're talking about but he thinks it's funny to go along with it.

"We should say our goodbyes" Puck continues, seeing how far Max will allow this charade to go.

"Bye Mam-"

"What?" Santana shrieks causing Max to jump a mile. "You were just going to say goodbye and leave me? Just like that huh?" She say's feigning hurt.

"No, amo Mami" Max excuses himself in broken Spanish.

"Well good, because I love you too" She teases kissing his cheek.

"And I love pizza" Puck announces, interrupting the two. "So why don't we get some?"

"Hand me my phone and I'll order it" She tells him with a laugh as she points to where her phone had fallen in the midst of the whole charade.

Santana's sitting on the couch now watching an episode of SpongeBob she hadn't turned off after Max had gone to bed, when she feels her phone taunting her from the coffee table. She leans onto her fist and stares at it for a few seconds before she gives in and leans over to grab it. Puck went home a few minutes ago, obviously taking the terrible advice he gave her with him.

Once she's got her phone she scrolls through her contacts until she reaches the B's and frowns when she doesn't see Brittany's name. Quickly she scrolls through the entire list, her heart plummeting at the thought that Brittany might've been messing with her.

Her face immediately flushes when she sees a contact that hadn't been in her phone the last time she looked and something about it tells her it's Brittany's.

 _From SANTANA: Hey Brittany! It's Santana, sorry again about the water.. Although it does help your contact quite a bit (;_

Her finger hovers over the send button, wondering if the winky face is too much. She looks back up to Brittany's contact name before she shakes her head and sends it. Setting the phone back on the table Santana resumes the staring contest they were in.

When she hears the vibrations on the table she shoots forward to pick it up embarrassingly quick.

 _From HOT WET BLONDE: Hey Santana!(:Like I've said a million times, you don't need to apologize! Also sorry about the contact, it was just too good an opportunity to turn down._

Santana silently laughs because it really was clever. Something she probably would have done a few years ago.

 _From SANTANA: Don't apologize(: Are you free this Saturday?_

Suddenly she becomes nervous again, wondering if two day's is enough time away to ask someone on a date.

 _From HOT WET BLONDE: Only for you(;_

It's crazy how hard Santana's heart is beating because of a digital winky face. She feels like she's back in high school flirting with the popular girl.

 _From SANTANA: Awesome! I'll pick you up at seven then?_

The excitement she feel's only seems to grow with every passing minute. Also the anxiety, she thinks, but mostly the excitement.

 _From HOT WET BLONDE: Perfect, see you then! Goodnight Santana(:_

 _From SANTANA: Goodnight Brittany(:_

Santana set's her phone back down on the coffee table and returns her attention to the television screen. It's exceptionally hard however, when her mind keeps returning to the image of a certain Hot Wet Blonde.


End file.
